


Teh Skyward Sword Magical Musical!

by franziska_von_karma_enthusiast



Series: embarassingly bad fic [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: A Healthy Dose of Cringe, Gay Bar (song), Gen, I was a shitty fujoshi when I was eleven my apologies, Unfinished, Vaguely Homophobic, Very OOC, abandoned, bad, badfic, unintentionally bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franziska_von_karma_enthusiast/pseuds/franziska_von_karma_enthusiast
Summary: a different take on the first boss fight





	Teh Skyward Sword Magical Musical!

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in an old notebook from when I was in year 6 and I just had to put it on display;;;;;
> 
> also if theres any confusion the italics are (mostly) Link's thoughts but some of them are ghirahim's? Its hard to tell because at no point did my younger self think to say who was think what
> 
> fun fact: yes, this was handwritten and yes, the "teh" was still there.

Soft, brown, leather boots padded warily into yet anoter room of that acursed temple. Without giving the wearer of these boots a chance to scan the circular chamber he was now in, a blinding light suddenly appeared, consealing an unexpected arrival. All that Link saw was a... person-like thingymajig holding a black sword, that which quickly dissolved into diamonds.

 

"Look who it is..." The person standing in front of the hero turned around, revealing a smirking face which was half covered by a white fringe. Purple bags hung under his (guy-lined) eyes.

_Is that a...? Well it's sort of goblin-y... Guyliner, emo... Definitely gay... A gay, emo, goblin. Sounds right._ The green clad boy assumed.

 

"I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart. Yet here you are, not in pieces."

 

_Wha-! THIS GUY TOOK MY ZELDA?! Bloodlust... rising..._

 

"Oh well. It's not like your life or death has any consequence."

 

_HA! That's the Goddess's chosen hero you're talking about, bub!_

 

"It's only the girl that matters now..."

 

_Whoops. Guess he's not gay then._

 

_Grrrr... She can still possibly reunite with him must kill her... Or get him first... Yeah. I'll get him._

 

_WAIT. He. Wants. My. Girl. GAH!_

 

_Step one... Introduction._

 

"Excuse me, I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. My name Ghirahim. Although I'd prefer it if you refered to me by my full title. Lord Ghirahim."

 

_That's quite... a large attitude change._

 

_YAY! We're friends now! Step two; crying on his shoulder/Complaining/whatevering._

 

" Ah... And we almost had the girl in our hands too... But then that loathsome servant of the godess took her away. DO YOU KNOW HOW THAT MAKES ME FEEL INSIDE?"

 

_Mooood Swiiiings!_

 

"Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!"

 

Suddenly, Ghirahim went up in the same diamonds that took his sword. Then, as quickly as Ghirahim vanished, he appeared again, his head resting on Link's shoulder.

 

_What did I say about him not being gay?_

 

_Haleluja! He isn't moving away? Phase 3; Seductiveness_

 

The demon lord shot out his frog-like tongue, and aimed to lick Link's ear... but Link dodged away in disgust. He was cherry red with anger and hatred. Unfortunately, Ghirahim took that the wrong way.

 

_Aww! He's shy... He isn't up to licking yet... hehe..._

 

The red cape that Ghirahim was wrapped in dissolved in the same way as the sword. Smirking (for when he smiles, he looks insane) the demon stretched his hand out to Link. The hero of legend reached out for...

...

...

...

...

...

...His sword, taking only a moment to aim for his opponent's face. The strike was true, but it only made the 'enemy' lick his lips.

 

_Hmmmm... So hot when he's feeling feisty_... Ghirahim raised his arm to the side the diamonds appearing yet again, revailing something black.

 

_Damn... He's getting his sword bac- A GUITAR?!_

 

Twas' true. The gay, emo demon had summoned a guitar. And to make matters worse (or stranger), he was playing a tune.

 

"You!" He shouted/Sang.

 

Link shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Errr... me?"

 

"Have you got any... rupees?" He continued.

 

"Yes actually, nine hundred and ninty-nin-"

 

"I wanna spend all your rupees!"

 

"WHA-"

 

"At a Gay Bar, Gay Bar, Gay Ba- WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"

 

Out of annoyance, Link twacked Ghirahim's head. With his sword. Ouch.

 

"UGH! Well, theres no point in staying here anymore. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place. I'll have you next time! Toodaloo!" With that, Ghirahim vanished into thin diamonds. After a moment of processing what just happened, Link shuddered.

 

"...the heck?" He murmured, before trodding along to the foutain ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> btw all grammar mistakes are authentic child me mess ups to portray the quality concentration of this hot garbage as accurately as possible, just so u r all aware


End file.
